Madness to My Method
by Winged Monkey
Summary: An April Fool's story! Everyone knows how much Mikey loves to pull a prank, but by now his family is wise to him. Let craziness ensue!


**Disclaimer: I own them all! April Fools!**

* * *

Michelangelo crept out of Raphael's room, trying hard to not laugh in anticipation. The following morning, _really this morning_, he reminded himself, would be an absolute blast. Sure, maybe his brothers would all be pissed off at him for a couple of hours, but it would definitely be worth it just by seeing their faces. On his way back to bed, the youngest turtle peeked in at his other two brothers, making sure that they were both still asleep as well.

Lying down on his bed, a huge grin spread quickly across Mikey's face while his body shook in silent laughter. April Fools' Day has always been one of his most favorite days of the year.

"Well, really there is a method to my madness and a madness to my method," he whispered to the ceiling, trying to calm down enough so that he could have a little bit of sleep. "If I didn't, then Leo'd never take a break, Don wouldn't ever get out of his lab, and Raph…well it's just fun to get Raph pissed." Another small chuckle slipped from his mouth and then he fell into a deep sleep.

Several minutes later, as gentle snores rose up from Michelangelo's bed, a shadow silently slipped passed his partially open doorway, stopping only for a moment before continuing on.

* * *

What seemed like only a few minutes later – though in reality it was several hours – the orange-clad turtle opened his eyes and, stretching, sat up in his bed. With a look of smug amusement, he noticed that his door was much farther closed than he had closed it the night before. Glancing around warily and thereby determining that there weren't any more traps laid for him, he jumped off of his mattress and hurried over to the door. Grabbing the handle, he yanked it closed, hearing the satisfying sound of a bucket being knocked off the top without spilling any of its contents on him.

"Oh, come on, guys! You can do better than that!"

However, none of his brothers answered him (unless one counted the sudden loud snore from Raphael's room). Hearing the sounds of Leonardo getting up, the excited turtle hurried to the kitchen where he was sure that his first prank of the day would be carried out. Once he had grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk, Michelangelo sat down at the kitchen table and waited. After what seemed like forever, Leonardo walked in, rubbing one of his eyes slightly.

"G'morning, Leo!"

"'Morning, Mike. Have anything planned for today?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see!" Bright blue eyes twinkled from behind an orange mask.

Leonardo pulled out a box of cereal and began to pour himself a bowl. Seeing the contents, Mikey frowned slightly. The cereal was the right kind for the box! The prankster extraordinaire had spent almost fifteen minutes making sure that none of the cereals were in the right box. _Leo shouldn't be getting bran flakes right now! That should be chock-full-o-sugar! What happened?_

"Is something the matter, Mikey?"

"Oh, uh, n-no."

"Well, alright. Aren't you going to get more than that to eat?"

Michelangelo looked down at the half-eaten apple in his hands. His stomach promptly growled. "Well, I guess I will. You didn't put a rubber chicken in my cereal like last year, did you?"

"Mikey!" Leonardo looked at him, pretending to be offended but was belied by the twinkle in his eye. "Why would you ever think that _I_ did that?"

"Dude, you practically told me it was you." The younger of the two got up and pulled out his favorite box of cereal. As he poured his bowl, he half expected something to either be wrong with the cereal itself or for there to be some hidden creature inside of it. However, the cereal was completely normal.

By this time, Leonardo had already finished his breakfast. "I'm going to go warm up. See you at practice."

Michelangelo sighed slightly as he watched his brother leave the room, missing the grin that spread, for only a second, across his oldest brother's face. He wandered out of the kitchen and headed back towards his room, intending to read a comic book while waiting for the others to get up. As he walked past their bathroom, he could hear Raphael in the shower. _At least one of my pranks is going to work. Man, I can't wait for him to get it!_

Once in his room, the orange-clad turtle positioned himself so that he could see when his second-oldest brother left the bathroom. Soon, however, he found himself engrossed with one of his Silver Sentry comics. It wasn't until Raphael was standing in his doorway that Michelangelo noticed him.

"Hey! You're green!"

Raphael looked at him as though he was a strange alien specimen. "In case you ain't noticed, you're green too, dipstick. Come on, it's time fer practice."

Disappointed, Michelangelo followed him out to the dojo. _It isn't fair! The powdered-drink-mix-in-the-shower-head trick _always _works! What the shell is going on today?!_

As the day went by, Michelangelo became more and more frustrated as not a single one of his pranks worked or even showed signs of having existed in the first place. It was like he had never even set them.

Later that evening, the turtles were gathered around the television consol watching cartoons while waiting for April and Casey to come by for movie night.

"Hey Mikey," Donatello turned to him during a commercial, "are you feeling alright? I mean, you haven't played a single prank all day today!"

"Yeah, what's up?" Raphael joined in.

Michelangelo glowered at his brothers, suspecting that they were the main reason why nothing had happened that day.

Just then, April and Casey arrived. Eager to get away from his brothers' interrogation, Michelangelo jumped up off of the couch to greet them. The other three turtles exchanged amused looks.

"Whoa, dude!" Casey stared at him as April snickered. "What's with the logo?"

"What do you mean?" Mikey looked down at his plastron, noticing for the first time the bright pink Superman symbol painted there.

"April Fools!" Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello shouted, looking extremely pleased with themselves.

"GAA!" Michelangelo immediately began to rub at it, but none came off. "Which one of you did this? And you guys wrecked all of my pranks, didn't you!" He pointed an accusing finger at his brothers.

"It wasn't any of us," Leonardo informed his baby brother while trying to hold back his own laughter.

It was then that Michelangelo noticed that Master Splinter was sitting calmly in his old armchair with a look of smug satisfaction spread across his face.

* * *

_Please review! You know you want to!_


End file.
